Flower in the Threads
by Ameyoke
Summary: When Ayame joins The World R:2,she decides to make Water Mirror,a biker gang guild of PKK/rescuers.Along with Takeru and the other leaders of the guild,she never expects to be fighting a Dark Aura!And what's Takeru saying about The World not being her own
1. Chapter 1

"Name?" I typed it into my computer screen, "Ayame…" I pressed enter, and the acceptance icon came up, "All right, cool. It's a popular name, so I didn't think it would go." I let the keys slick against my fingers to get in my password and design for my character, "All right! Well, Ayame, welcome to The World!"

I warped into the sunset Mac Anu. Born anew, I had long black hair with electric blue highlights on the roots, a light blue tube top that showed my midriff, bluish black well-fitted shorts, and a black half skirt kind of thing hung down from my waist. I had pure, bright blue eyes.

"OK now, so where do I go?" I strectched my arms and looked at my money, "NO GP?! Ugh…" I wanted money for items, spells and weapons, but apparently, I didn't have nearly enough money to buy any of that, "Wait! Assist guilds! I can ask them for help!" I placed my fist on my palm, impressed by my good idea. But as I walked through the guild postings, I saw there were only assist guilds with… Noobies.

"What's the point of having a support guild with only people who need support?" I and another person said dully in unision in unision, "Huh?"

"You having the same problem?" a boy asked me. He had white hair that was held back in a little ponytail.

"Yeah, basically. I heard there's a lot of PK's online lately, so I wanted to find someone I could trust.

"If there's someone you want to trust, then you need to pay them in this game. Mercenaries."

"Great. Money. The one thing I don't have."

"None of us do when we start. You have to start doing quests, or jobs…"

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"Um..."

"Just follow me!!!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center square.

"Wait, I don't even know your name…" He told me as I made it to the shops. I spun around and gave him a warm smile.

"It's Ayame! Nice to meet you."

"Takeru." He said.

"Got it," I jumped on top of a vacant store stand, "Hey everyone!!!" I yelled, "I'm Ayame. I just joined the World. I want to make lots of friends, and this concert is to commemorate that!" I said sweetly.

"Eh? Did you hear of a concert?" a voice asked in the big crowd I had brought in.

"Listen to me. I hope my feelings reach you."

_**As I awake, from dreams untold…**_

_**I'll reach my hand, for you to hold…**_

_**If all of us could be drawn to…**_

_**One place with the exact same strength**_

_**I'll be able to take on the pain, I know…**_

_**I'll just face it with the memories of you.**_

_**If we care just a little bit more now,**_

_**This wall will surely crumble on down…**_

_**Before the dawn!**_

_**As I awake, from dreams untold**_

_**We have no choice but to run straight forward**_

_**Even if there's, nobody there**_

_**Towards the very next dream in our sight.**_

_**Even though we, may be lost**_

_**This gravity of ours will bring me surely**_

_**Back to you**_

_**Someday!**_

"Wow, she's actually really good…!" a guy told his friend.

"She's so cool!"

"So cute!" another said. Takeru watched me as I sang many requested songs, all with my heart, but he didn't seem as moved as everyone else.

"I'll take one more request!" I told the crowd as I heard their disappointment of the last song.

"Eternal Snow!" a girl called.

"You got it." I gently said.

_**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?**_

_**My feelings only increase**_

_**Will you notice them**_

_**Even though I've never once put them into words?**_

_**Like the snow, they just**_

_**Quietly keep accumulating**_

_**Hold me tight- if this is how it feels**_

_**I didn't want to know**_

_**What it was like to be in love with someone**_

_**I love you- my tears won't stop**_

_**And so I wish**_

_**That I had never met you**_

"Wow…" Someone in the crowd awed, "It's different from the previous songs…"

"Thank you for your business!" I smiled as the crowd dispersed, and many people put in their money, "5,500 GP! Score!" I smirked to Takeru, "Fufufufu…"

"Honestly… Acting all sweet to the people and singing just to earn money…"

"Well, yeah… But… I didn't do it just for money… I feel that songs can let a person understand another. I put all of my heart into them so my feelings would come across.

"Yeah…" he smiled, "To tell the truth, I felt it. Especially in the last song."

"Eternal Snow?"

"Yeah." I looked at him and sat down on a bench.

"Well, that's no surprise," I sighed, "That song is very special to me. I always sang it to express my sadness and lost love."

"Lost love?"

"It's nothing," I brushed off my shorts, "Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"Duh. To hire a mercenary, of course." I took his hand and dragged him once again, this time to the alleyway.

"Look at that girl! She's perfect!" I pointed to a beautiful wolf girl who had mostly human features except for her ears and tail. She had bluish silver hair. She had a ninja outfit outfit, complete with black pants and a black tshirt with fishnetting on the chest area. Cool character!

"How can you trust her just by looking at her character…?"

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Ah, talking formal?" The wolf girl looked at me.

"It's a habit. I would like to ask you to bodyguard us as an assist for a period of time."

"How much you got?" she asked, "This kid won't have any money." She smirked in her head.

"How much do you charge?"

"5,000 GP per run."

"Oh, all right." I took out the money, "Here."

"F… Five thousand GP… From a newbie…?"

"I have talents." I giggled.

"O-Obviously…"

"I'm Ayame, and this is Takeru."

"I'm Lupa."

"Oh, like the word lupe, right?"

"You know French?"

"Oh yeah. I took 4 years of French, 3 years of Spanish, 1 year of German, fluent English, and I'm in my 3rd year of Japanese.

"Wow…" Lupa awed at me. Takeru just looked over.

"Let's go. Where's a good area?" I asked.

"Tragedy's Hidden Cat's Eye," she told me, "It's a good area for beginners, and there's also a rumor I want to check out."

"Rumor?"

"Yes. They say that when you go inside a secret area there, you hear a call for help. If you can hear it, it means you're blessed."

"Sounds interesting… But I don't believe in all that hocus pocus stuff." I told my friends.

"It's true, you know." Takeru said. Lupa and looked at him in surprise, "No, I just… Never mind."

"By the way, you're near our level." I noticed when looking at her stats.

"That's true, I'm only 3 levels above you, but it makes all the difference."

"Then we could have gone to the support guilds for free…" Takeru whispered to me.

"No, it's fine. I trust her."

"All right, let's go." She lead us to the portal, "Do you know how to use the warp gates?"

"Yeah. I read the manual."

"Who reads the manual for games…?" Lupa asked in disbelief.

"I was bored, OK? We're learning all the same stuff in class."

"What grade are you in?" Takeru asked.

"12th."

"Me too."

"Sweet."

"Can we go?" Lupa looked at us dully.

"Yeah." And so we stepped through the warp gate.

"All right, so first, attack the monsters." When the arena wall rose around us, we took out our weapons. I took out my battle fans, I was a macabre dancer, and Takeru took out his steam gun, he was a steam gunner. Lupa led us through all of the steps to become great fighters. By the time we reached the Beast Temple, we were level five, and Lupa was level six. She used a broad sword when she fought, and I thought it was so amazing how she swung it around.

"So, why did you guys start The World?" Lupa asked us.

"I started 'cause my brother got me into it."

"I… Was forced…" Takeru looked away.

"Forced…?" we both stared at him.

"But now it doesn't feel like I am. We're going to start a guild, right?"

"Yeah. Water Mirror, a rescue, assist, and PKK guild."

"A rescue AND PKK guild?"

"Yes. Everyone always bitches about how PKK's are so bad and everything, but they're really saving people. That's why I want to become one."

"I was PK'd before… If only there were people like you…"

"Lupa…" I said quietly.

"All right, go get the treasure." Lupa told us as we entered the inner doors.

"Cool, a simple bracelet!" I smiled, "You want it, Takeru?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, definitely!" But then… "Hey…" I perked my ears up, "What's that sound…?"

"Help me…!" I heard a faint cry.

"I mean, I hear it a little…"

"You too, Takeru?!"

"Well, isn't that great?" Lupa laughed, "There's nowhere for you to run."

"Lupa…?!" I whispered in horror as she struck my friend holding the bracelet with her sword, "Takeru!!!"

"You OK…?" he asked me.

"I'll heal you, just a sec…!" I casted repth on him quickly, and he stood up.

"So… You're a PK?" Takeru took out his steam gun.

"Wait! Lupa, you have a reason for this, right?! You were PK'd, weren't you?!"

"Exactly!!! I want others to feel the fear I did when I joined!!!"

"Lupa, I-"Suddenly there was a bash through the doors. Two oddly dressed people walked in.

"Oh, wouldn't you know it… It's the little Lupa, the one who was so desperate to find friends…" One of them laughed, and she flinched in fear, "You fell for us SO easily! You can't ever become a player in the world!"

"Stop it!!!" I yelled at them, "She may have been PK'd back then, but she helped us level up! She's a good person! People like YOU don't deserve to be in The World!"

"Why you…!"

"Lupa!" I reached out my hand to her, "Help us beat them!" she almost gave me her hand, but hesitated. Then, she clasped on.

"All right!" Our weapons were taken out, and I heard a small chime.

"Sweet! An awakening!" I laughed, "This battle is ours!"

"Shit…" one of the PK'ers cursed, "Let's get out of here!"

"No way! Not yet!" We attacked all together, and their bodies vanished away with most of their items lost.

"Cool! A new steam gun!" Takeru equipped it.

"Fans, fans!" I spun around with the fans the girl left behind.

"Why?!" Lupa yelled, "Why did you trust me?!" I turned around to look at her.

"Because we're alike," I told her sadly, "A few years ago… I lost all of my friends that had taken me so long to make. They all moved away, and so did I. When I talked to them later, they were all happy and I was unhappy, being hurt by people. So you see… I wanted them to suffer with me. Even though I said, 'Even if I'm unhappy, I'm happy just knowing you're happy,' I lied. I wanted them to feel the sadness I did, to feel dragged down with me. But this place, "The World"…Is amazing. It's a way I can get away from the harshness of life. Most of us here come here for that reason, right? Then it's up to all of us to try and prosper together. That's why I'm creating my guild. I want everyone to work together to have fun, and get it into the heads of those PK's that one shouldn't suffer for another unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm no admin or anything, but I think it's all right for all of us to exist. Regular players, PK's, PKK's… As long as they understand the other player's feelings." She looked at me, and tears streamed down her digital face. She understood as she hugged me. She was just afraid and angry. If only more PK's listened to this true reasoning…

"I've decided." She said as we walked towards the warp gate, "I'll atone for my sins of PK'ing and help out newbies. And when your guild is established, I hope you'll take me in."

"We'll be watching to see if you're qualified." I smiled.

"Fair enough," she laughed, "You'll become strong, Ayame. Stronger than most of the players in this game, mentally and physically."

"Thank you." I waved goodbye.

"So…" Takeru walked with me, waiting for the warp gate to get us back to Mac Anu, "What do you wanna do now?"

"Train up, and then make a guild," I looked at him, "You'll come with me, won't you?"

"Of course." And we started our journey together, although we didn't know how complicated it would get.


	2. Chapter 2

After 3 months, Takeru and I had gotten to about level 140 and started the guild "Water Mirror". So far, we had 4 instructors. Me and Takeru, of course. And also, Yuria, a girl who loved our ideals so much, she worked too hard leveling up and saving people that she went over her head and took on a big PK'er. We saved her, and decided to let her join when we established the guild. Our other member is Torrent, a boy who used to be a PK, but changed because of Yuria. He has a thing for Yuria, but she never seems to notice. And our last member is Lupa, the reformed PK'er. She had been helping people a lot, so we let her in.

"We've got a call!" Yuria called to me, "PK'ers at Tragedy's Hidden Cat's Eye!"

"Does this bring back memories…" I laughed and picked up my fans, "Yuria, what level?"

"Level 42."

"All right! I need two level 43 and up students from a squad to come with us."

"I'll come." A girl told me, and a boy nodded.

"All right, you two." I smiled and lead them out, "Let's go!"

We arrived back at the sunny field where we had trained so long ago.

"Brings back memories…" I smiled and stroked the walls of the Beast Temple.

"Honestly, going ALONE? You should have asked for an escort?" A PK laughed at a timid girl.

"But… I just want to play…"

"Only the strong survive in the game!"

"That's not true! How did YOU get strong?" I walked calmly up to them.

"You wanna take us on?!" One of them laughed.

"Wait…! Hey, sis, that's… Ayame, the dancer warrior and master of Water Mirror!"

"No way…!"

"That's right," I perked my fans up; "You wanna try these on for size?" I jumped and slashed them with my weapons. In an instant, they were warped back to town.

"Good job, Ayame."

"Takeru…" I looked up.

"Sorry I'm a little late." He said, but then something made our ears perk up.

"Do you hear that…?" I asked. My eyes went dull, and I felt like I was sleepwalking, my legs as heavy as iron.

"Ayame…?" He tried to grab my hand, but it flew right through mine.

"Let me touch the surface of the water… I'll see my true face within… Let me hear your voice… I'll sing my soul in both worlds…"

"Ayame!" he called to me and followed my footsteps into the beast temple, where there was something odd. A large pool stood before us, one that seemed it didn't have any depth. It just kept going. Not to mention, this body of water was small, no more than 2 times of the space of where my body would fit through. A reflection revealed the real me. She was a sad-looking normal girl with blonde hair.

"…Sarah…" I whispered, and Takeru reached for me, but it was too late. I had fallen into the water, my eyes closed. Black dots surrounded me as I went to the bottom, but I didn't notice. Dim lights came from the floor, the tiles made of glass that were silky to the touch.

"A… Mirror…" I touched the beautiful water inside the frame. It was like… Water within water. Suddenly, I felt a great power surging through me, but then the dots started to suffocate me.

"NO!!!" I screamed. They were bringing back the horrible memories I so wanted to forget. The loved ones who betrayed me, the home I wanted back…

"Sing." A voice spoke.

"You…?!" I looked up, "You're the one who was calling me!"`

"That's right, Ayame. I'm a Goddess, a friend of The World. Dark Aura must be stopped. Help me." There was a teenage girl, a water nymph, sort of? She looked at me with hopeful eyes, her long blue hair. She held a violin and bow in her hands.

"Dark Aura…?"

"For now, just sing! Anything powerful!"

"All right…" I took a deep breath, and didn't realize the power that my songs would hold from now on. The girl above me started to play her violin, and it started to make a song of many instruments for me to sing to.

_**With you on my back, I want to fly on,**_

_**Watching the fate of this planet from over the skies.**_

_**Putting my hopes on this cloud, I will meet you one day. **_

_**Shoot out your feelings into the sky and sparkle your clear eyes.**_

_**YOU WAIT FOR ME **_

_**I still remember your scent,**_

_**A**__** warm scent like the gentleness of a mother.**_

_**And now,**_

_**Even if everything in this world shall be lost,**_

_**Even if mankind meets an end,**_

_**I would still want to fly on, with you on my back,**_

_**Watching the fate of this planet from over the skies.**_

The dots flew away, dissolved into nothing. I fell to my knees, exhausted from my experience. My eyes closed, and I let my body drop.

"Anisa!" She yelled before I fell asleep, "My name is Anisa! Call my name whenever you want to talk about this! I'll answer all of your questions! But listen, Ayame! You cannot run from your fate! Please do not forget this!" I nodded softly as my eyes closed fully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ayame! Ayame! What happened?!" Takeru sat by my PC, holding her head. In the real world, my head hurt as I rose from my slumber. A dream…? No, it couldn't be…

"Undine…" I said softly. Takeru flinched as he saw a blue light, and then a girl in a white gown.

"You're-!"

"Oh! Mr. President's-Son!" Anisa clapped her hands together.

"So you show up at last…" He shook his head.

"M-M-Mr. President's son?!" I exclaimed and jumped up.

"I'm still me, you know."

"I know, but still… How do you know about Undine?!"

"There were two reasons I joined this game. The first was because I'd be taking over the company soon, and I had to get used to it, so I was forced by my father. Second was that my dad said something dangerous would be happening in The World again. I need to find other people who can help get rid of that. The only ones who can are the god-users."

"That's not in the Legend of Twilight, is it?"

"There are many parts that are missing from the story that people couldn't find. This is one of them, I guess..."

"How did it get added?"

"We don't know. They say there are many magical forces in The World. Some people say it's a hacker called Dark Aura, but I believe it's a real phantom named Dark Aura."

"I'll believe that too. After experiencing that…" I shivered, scared of feeling those same memories again.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Well, let's go do something fun. Bike courses, or something…"

"Really?!" I jumped at the chance. He knew. He knew that kind of thing cheered me up. He really was a great friend. We were walking to the Chaos Gate, when I saw a familiar figure. I beamed with joy.

"Ms. Shino! My brother told me about you here!" I exclaimed and ran up to her.

"Oh, really?"

"I really admire you. Even after Haseo was with that other girl, he still was in love with you."

"I really love him. He's the person I want to spend my life with, in the real world too."

"You love him not as a little brother…?"

"But my soulmate." She smiled.

"Yay!" I gave her a high five, "That's what I thought!"

"You're Sarah-chan, right? It's nice to see you again."

"My bro told you about me in the game?! I knew it was you, Shino!"

"He said you were obsessed with video games, so you'd probably be joining soon. I can tell it's you, whether it's real or online."

"Well, he was right about that." I laughed.

"Maybe I'll join Water Mirror…" She pondered seriously.

"Really?!" I hugged her, "I would love that! You could be an instructor!"

"If you'd let me…"

"Yes yes! I just have to pass it by the rest of the council, but I'm sure they'll agree!"

"Thank you so much. Since I came back, I've been feeling a bit lost, no guild to be in or anything."

"So, who was that?" Takeru asked me as we walked away.

"Shino Nanao, a girl I met in the real world a while back. Their tale is so sad, but ends happy. Shino fell in love with Haseo, Haseo fell in love with her, and was jealous because it seemed that she liked Ovan. He came find her at Hulle Granz Cathedral, and she was being data drained… He worked so hard to get her back, but the girl Atoli tried to steal him away."

"Steal…?"

"I'm not a fan of things like that. Sorry."

"What do you mean, steal?"

"Even after she knew Haseo was in love with Shino, she still was all flirty and crap. I don't like that."

"Wow, you've never even met the girl."

"Well, I will someday. And when I do…" I smirked, "She'll have to treat me to a health drink."

"Don't you want something more expensive…?"

"No. It's fine." I turned to him and sat on the fountain in Town Square, "I'm not that mean. And Shino seems to have forgiven her, so it's OK, I guess."

"I expected you to be the person to hold grudges for the longest time."

"Oh, I do. Not this time. Too much energy for something so stupid." I laughed, and he looked at me dully.

"You are one hell of a girl."

"You got that right. And you're one hell of a dude."

Song of This Chapter:

Kimi wo Nosete

Artist: Arisa Nakayama

Where is it from?: Tears to Tiara ending


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuria." I looked at my friend. She looked back at me. Yuria is a harvest cleric at level 139. She has blonde hair with two small semi-pigtails in the front, and wears a tropical red outfit.

"Yes, Ayame-sama?"

"Don't call me "sama". We're friends online, right?"

"Yes, I know, but I look up to you, so I want to."

"Yuria…" I sighed. She giggled and handed me a flower.

"Here."

"It's pretty…"

"It's __, the flower for apology. Take it." Yuria placed it in my hand. Yuria pretty much memorized the entire language of flowers. I wish I could do that. Whenever there was a feeling she wanted to convey, she handed them a flower with that meaning. For her enemies, she gives them a darnet, the flower of vice. For her friends, she gives an oak-leaved geranium or some ivy, the flowers of friendship. For someone she admires, she gives Amethyst, the flower of admiration (I've received TONS of those… That's probably why the entire Home is filled with flowers). I wonder if a day will come when she hands a rose to someone… The flower of love.

"Hey… You've been keeping that rose by you for a long time… Aren't you going to give it to a guy yet?"

"N-No, I haven't fallen in love yet."

"What about Torrent?"

"We're friends." Ooh, poor Torrent. I hope he's not listening…

"I see… But you know, Torrent has a lot of admiration for you."

"And what about you, Ayame-sama?"

"Hm? What about me what?"

"About Takeru-san… What do you feel for him?"

"Wha-?" I asked surprised. My face went red. Then I calmed down. "Takeru and I met here when we first joined the game. And besides, we live in opposite places in the world… There's no way I could possibly go where he is… So I'd rather not get my hopes up."

"…So you do feel for him like that?"

"Yuria…" I warned her.

"Sorry, but you asked me." Yuria spoke, then whispered to herself. "And… I'm the same."

"Yuria… Why don't you ask where Torrent is?"

"Why don't you ask where Takeru-san is?"

"He's in Japan, thank you very much."

"And where are you?"

"America. How about you, Yuria?"

"Oh, me…?" Yuria shut up. "Um… That's a secret."

"That's unfair, Yuria."

"…Sorry." She said softly. I shook my head. I understood that something was wrong.

"Ayame!" I heard Takeru call my name.

"Ye~s?"

"We caught the scent of a problem in the system. We need to eradicate it immediately."

"Hm~?" I looked at his face humorously. "I never knew your nose could do that…"

"…That's not what I meant."

"Huh, I don't feel like it today. I'm tired. I wanna have some FUN in the game." I said half-heartedly.

"And who's father is paying you money to do this?"

"Yours! Yours! Papa is so nice! He gives me money for manga!" I jumped up and down excitedly, like a little child.

"…Wow."

"Let's go! For manga! For video games!"

"Wait!" Yuria stopped us. "What… Exactly do you do when you leave on these 'missions'?"

"Um…" Yeah. Yuria wasn't one of us… One of the deity's. At least, not as far as I could tell.

"Take me with you."

"Yuria-"

"If you trust me, then take me with you." She said with great urgency. Yuria… Had never made a request for anything before that. That's why it surprised me.

"We can't-"

"I got it."

"Ayame?!" Takeru looked at me in disapproval.

"We can't hide it forever, Takeru."

"…Fine." He gave me a sigh, and Torrent suddenly approached us.

"Me too." He told me. "I need to see with my own eyes what's going on.

"I agree. Don't take it all on yourself, Ayame." Lupa appeared and smiled. I returned the gesture and nodded.

"Just be careful, OK? This is VERY dangerous. If ANYTHING comes near you, run to me or Takeru right away."

"All right." They all agreed to my condition. We went to the area word that Takeru had informed us of. Bright Hot Phoenix

"So… Where's the problem?" I asked him.

"It should be somewhere around here…" He looked into the horizon. "Let's take our bikes in case something happens."

"All right." I nod. "Everyone, get on your steam bikes, but stay close to me!"

"You got it." Lupa salutes, and the bikes appear. Lupa's is a slim, blue-silver one. Yuria's is a cute one made with red metal with tropical flowers on it. Mine is black with electric blue water waves on it. Takeru's is navy blue with a yellow thunder bold across the sides. And finally, Torrent's is army green with camouflage. We rode off, looking for anything strange. Suddenly, I notice Yuria is straying off from us.

"Yuria! I said stay close to us!"

"Something's wrong with my bike…! It won't follow my commands!" She called, her bike was swerving away from our bike pack.

"Crap…! Is it something in the data?!" I asked Takeru and myself as we gritted our teeth.

"Yuria!" Torrent separated from us as well, chasing after her.

"TORRENT, YOU DUMBASS, GET BACK HERE!" I screamed at him. Then, I saw what happened. Yuria's bike was disappearing.

"What's going on…?! I didn't tell my computer to get off of it…!" She had started to panic when her bike completely disappeared. She fell on the ground painfully with a thump.

"Yuria!" We all yelled to her. I noticed right away that there was a monster made of black goo, the dots called AIDA. It roared at her, glaring at Yuria on the ground. She shivered in fear, and couldn't get away. It slashed it's claw at her.

"YURIA!!!" Torrent yelled and guarded her with his bike. She watched in horror as his bike disappeared as well, and he fell to the ground.

"Torrent…?" She approached him, her eyes wide. He lay on the ground, motionless. She screamed for him. I got off of my bike and looked at Torrent's PC body. I felt sick to my stomach. Memories flowed back again… Memories… I had suppressed for a year, at the least.

"Sarah, you were the best girl at school."

"Yeah, I'll call you back."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

I then saw a picture of me, when I entered the game. It wasn't the first time… I had created my character before I met Takeru. I ran into the beast temple where we said we would meet, at Cat's Eye___. I had a lot to yell at him for… For abandoning me… For making friends with me, for leaving me to die, for saying I was his favorite girl and then getting a girlfriend right away, for ignoring me, for never wanting to see me again… I wanted to say all of these things to him. But when I came inside… There he was. A little girl slashed him with her scythe. Her violet curly-hair was in a ponytail, she was dressed in a black, slightly cranberry-colored velvet dress. She smirked at me and then disappeared.

"SEAN!!!" I screamed for him, his pixelizing body falling down. "YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT'!!! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE RUMORS ABOUT COMAS?!?!?! YOU'RE SUCH A RETARD!!! GETTING BEAT UP BY A LITTLE GIRL…!!!" I yelled at him with all my might, but his PC made one last movement. He reached for my face and stroked my falling tears. He smiled in pain, softly.

"…sorry…" He pixelized fully, and he disappeared.

"No…!" I cried, my stomach churning with guilt and anxiety. I quickly logged out and hurried to my cellphone in real life. "Sean, Sean, pick up!" I called into the phone. He didn't pick up. Instead, his adoptive mother answered.

"Sarah?! Is that you?!" She asked me.

"Yes, where's Sean?! Is he OK?!"

"God, Sarah…! Do you know anything?! Please tell me?! How did this happen?!" She sobbed into the phone. My eyes widened.

"Ma'am, please tell me what happened…!" I whispered in urgency.

"Sean…! Sean, he suddenly lost conciousness and fell down the stairs…! He was trying to tell someone that he was in pain, but he fell down the stairs…!" I felt my heart beat another mile a minute.

"Is he all right?!"

"Of course he's not!!!" She screamed at me. "There's blood…! Blood everywhere…!!!" She was obviously in hysterics… And so was I. "HE'S DEAD! HIS HEART IS DEAD! HIS BRAIN IS DEAD!!!" She wailed, and my heart cracked. I felt so guilty. I screamed at the loudest my lungs would go. This couldn't be reality… This could NOT be reality…

My mother came in soon after that, quickly running to me and asking me what was wrong. I wailed like Sean's mother, like a wolf. I howled and howled, hoping someone would hear me. It was my fault…! I wanted to meet him there…!!! If I hadn't, Sean would still be alive…!!!

Back in the game, in the present time, I shivered with fear and anger. I looked at the monster as if it was that little girl, and went insane.

"GRAAAAA!!!" I screamed, my eyes wide, and I slashed at him, but I knew that wouldn't work. I needed to sing, but I couldn't… Takeru jumped towards me and held my arms back so I couldn't move. "Let me go…!"

"Ayame, calm down, that won't help!" He called desperately to me.

"No!!!" I cried, then started to weaken. "Give him back…! Don't take him away from me…!" A chord struck inside of Takeru. He looked at me.

"Ayame…?" He looked a bit angry, then held his arms tighter around me and hugged me. "It's OK. Everything will be all right…!"

"Auuuuu…!" I cried like a baby wolf.

"Something…! Bring Torrent back…!" Yuria prayed with tears dripping from her eyes. Suddenly, a glow floated from her. Everyone froze and looked at her. A woman appeared over her. It was a woman in a long red dress, sitting on the air, a harp by her arms.

"I am Freya, you called for me, my master?" We all looked in awe. Yuria was a deity too…!

"Freya…?"

"What is your command?"

"Heal Torrent, please! Check his status!"

"…Then sing with me. A song true of heart." She told her. Yuria nodded and began to sing.

_**Words for you that I hold close to my chest**_

_**I want to tell them to you someday**_

_**An overflowing passion and throbbing heartbeats**_

_**I don't know when they began**_

_**But since I've noticed my unfading feelings once**_

_**And that I can't lie anymore-**_

_**Even if we met when it was but a common coincidence**_

_**I still feel a special meaning**_

_**I always give my gratitude to God**_

_**That I can be by your side**_

_**I want to forever gaze at**_

_**The profile of your unhesitating face**_

_**The time that I spend together with you**_

_**Gives me an unwavering strength**_

_**Words for you that suddenly surface in my mind**_

_**I want to tell them to you someday**_

"Yuria…" Torrent woke up and looked at her. Tears dripped from her eyes as she hugged him tight. She sobbed with happiness and relief. He hugged her back.

Songs used…

Song: YOU

Artist: YURIA

What's it from?: Shuffle!

Hi guys! From now on, I'm going to put a character profile every one or two chapters! Please enjoy Ayame's profile first!

_**Ayame**_

**Real Name:** Sarah Nell

**Age:** 17 (Almost 18)

**Grade in School:** 12th

**Location:** Massachusetts, USA

**Hobbies:** Reading manga, watching anime, playing video games, singing, acting, sewing, cooking, lots of sports.

**Least Favorite Things:** Exercise, cold weather, cleaning, bugs in the house, racism, betrayal, having to repeat things, bad hearing, super naiveté.

**Favorite Food:** Tempura Udon

**Least Favorite Food:** Celery, chocolate

**Personality:** Different from many girls. Tomboyish, slightly flirty, open minded, slightly pessimistic, switching personalities.

**Deity:** Undine, the Water Goddess

**Class:** Macabre Dancer

**Singing Voice Like:** Itou Kanako

**Bio:** Sarah lives in America. She is very lonely because of a move she had to make after her home was destroyed by a natural disaster. Even though she dislikes exercise, she actually loves soccer and other sports, but due to her weak lungs she cannot play them that long without her lungs starting to act up. Although she acts cheerful a lot of the time, she has a lot of darkness hidden within her soul. She loves playing video games, and is a total otaku when it comes to anime. In school, her worst subject is math. She is very clingy because of her feeling of security when hugging someone. She often pairs off with Takeru when on missions, and they are considered the two seniors of Water Mirror. Do her feelings go deeper than friendship? Her first love died from going into a coma in The World and falling down the stairs. Apparently, she has other friends in a coma.

**Creation Info:** An original character of mine. Her clothing is kind of based off of Tifa's in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Well, the long half-skirt. I was going to make the shoes the same, but that would be too unoriginal, so they're kind of ballet shoes now. The rest of her is based off of my original Naruto character I designed named Ameyoke. Her personality was modeled after me, since she represents me.


End file.
